


these curious delights

by fableknot



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22671616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fableknot/pseuds/fableknot
Summary: Shenanigans ensue amidst chocolate confections and awkward confessions.
Relationships: 2B/9S (NieR: Automata), 6O/21O (NieR: Automata), A2/A4 (NieR: Automata), Jackass/The Commander (NieR: Automata)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

9S tapped his foot impatiently beneath his desk, his eyes boring into the clock overhead. Although he could afford to drown out a lecture or two—since he always managed to score high marks on his exams—he had hardly been able to concentrate all day. The obvious reason was that he was about to spend lunch with his favorite upperclassman.

As soon as the bell rang, he made his way down the hallway and opened the door to her classroom. He passed a glance over the room and smiled as he caught a familiar figure hunched over her desk. He had been about to say her name when a hand moved to cover his mouth. A muffled sound of surprise slipped from his throat as he was pulled back, nearly tripping over himself in the process. 9S turned to scowl at the perpetrator. "What are you doing?"

6O stared back at him. "Look," she said as she gradually slid her hands away.

While 9S still didn't quite understand, he was quiet as he circled around to 2B. Her arms were cradled around her head, only showing her face somewhat towards the window. An errant strand of hair fell over her nose after she had taken a soft intake of breath, her lips ever so slightly parted.

"I was starting to wonder if she even slept," 6O whispered, causing 9S to sharply draw back, "since she's always been such a busybody. All that work must have finally caught up to her."

His brow furrowed in concern. "Is she sick?" He raised a hand to check her forehead, but stopped himself and shook her shoulder instead. "2B? 2B?"

Her eyes fluttered open, a cloudy hint of blue peeking between her lashes. "9S?" she said with a little slur. "What was I doing?"

A blush stole across his face, and he hoped she was too tired to see it. "You were sleeping."

Jackass came up behind her. "In class, no less. I'm surprised you weren't caught." She grinned. "At least the rest of us got to see that cute expression of yours."

2B frowned. "I don't sleep in class."

Jackass lightly tapped 2B's head with a notebook. "You were. And if you keep lying like that, you'll end up like White."

The girl in question cleared her throat from a few seats away.

"Sorry," Jackass said. "I meant that you'll end up like our student council president."

"My name wasn't the issue," White added, to which Jackass replied by sticking out her tongue.

6O stepped in between them. "No fighting, guys."

9S looked up at the clock. "We should get going. If we don't hurry, lunch will be over soon."

"I suppose you're right," 2B said.

"Come on." 9S made a motion with his hand. "I know a good spot today." As soon as the words left his mouth, he felt a chill creep up his back. It was as though a dozen curses had been inflicted upon him, which wasn't surprising, considering nearly everyone had a crush on 2B at one point. He hoped to get away from those wandering eyes.

6O pinched his sleeve as he passed her. _Good luck,_ she mouthed. While she may have been among those who liked 2B, she never hesitated to give him her support.

9S led 2B out of the classroom and up the stairs before being stopped by one of the homeroom teachers, Zinnia. "Where are you two going?" he said. "The rooftop is off-limits to students."

"Come one, teach," 9S pleaded. "You know that we're your best students. We won't get into any trouble."

Zinnia narrowed his eyes at them, looking much like a parent who struggled to stay mad at their own child, before bending down to ruffle his hair. "Just this once."

When they were alone, they settled down by the fence outside. He couldn't help but marvel over how smoothly it was going. He had noticed that 2B always bought lunch from the cafeteria. In a moment of brilliance, he offered to pack for the both of them. 

"What do you think?" he said, showing her the rows of sasuage, egg, and rice he arranged carefully in one box.

2B looked "Did you make this?"

9S nodded proudly.

"I didn't know that you can cook."

"I had some help," he said, as he thought of the weekend prior. He had invited 6O and 21O to teach him how to cook. While the former almost burnt down the kitchen, he liked to think that he was able to achieve something edible with the latter.

He plucked sausage out and was about to hand it to her when 2B suddenly leaned forward to take a bite. 9S could not bring himself to move, his attention snared between the small twist to her lips and the delicate curve of her throat as she swallowed. At once, the air around them became tense and heady. She leaned back, one hand tucking the loose threads of her hair behind her ear, and looked at him with bright eyes.

9S willed away another blush. "Is it good?"

"Very."

9S laughed at the unexpected gravity behind her tone. He could not believe how his serious upperclassman could be so endearing. 

They took turns picking at the lunch box. As the break neared its end, 2B grew quiet. "Has it always been like this?"

9S put down his utensil. "What do you mean?" 

The wind blew through the fence, bringing her silver hair over her features. Yet he could tell that her eyes were focused on something he couldn't see.

2B shook her head. "Never mind. I... I guess it would be nice if it were like this every day."

"Why don't come back here tomorrow?" he suggested. "I'll make sure Zinnia won't catch us this time."

2B smiled in a way that made his heart skip a beat. "Sure. And I'll having something prepared for you."

"For me?" Then he remembered. Wasn't tomorrow Valentine's Day? Could she be giving him chocolate? He pushed those thoughts away as quickly as they came. She probably hadn't realized the implication.

Still, he had something to look forward to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed to practice with a new story before I could think about going back to my old ones. Out of all the ideas I could have had, I just had to try my hand at one of the most cliché settings, the High School AU. I hoped to finish this by Valentine's Day, but that didn't happen, as you can see. | This chapter was last updated on February 24, 2020.


	2. Chapter 2

"I want to make him chocolate."

6O nearly snipped off a bud from an unsuspecting rose bush, the shears in her dirt-covered hands becoming increasingly unsteady. 2B was looking away from her, yet there was a noticeable color to her cheeks.

They were helping Anemone out with the school garden, since Rose and the other members of the club were off on a class trip. Anemone would have wanted to come along as well, but it was a reward for their upcoming graduation and she unfortunately had to be held back.

6O looked to see if she had also heard 2B, but Anemone seemed to be engrossed in a conversation with Camellia, a teacher who served as the club's advisor.

"Do you? Really?" 6O whispered. "Chocolate? To 9S?"

"It's not such a big deal," 2B muttered.

"But it is!" 6O hushed herself when her words came out a little too loudly, drawing looks from Anemone and Camellia. "It's practically a confession."

2B's blush deepened, but she didn't deny it.

"Oh, 2B." 6O drew her into her arms, tears forming at the corners of her eyes. "I'm so proud of you. You're finally being honest with yourself."

"What are you two doing?" 21O, who naturally lended her assistance when the girls asked, stood over them.

6O didn't want to hide anything from 21O, especially since they might need her exceptional cooking skills. "2B is going to confess."

21O's eyes widened. "You were the one who put mackerel into the school lunches?"

"Confess her _feelings,"_ 6O said. "Tomorrow."

"Ah," 21O replied. "Tomorrow."

10H suddenly burst out from the bushes in front of them. 2B wasn't particularly close to her—and more importantly, she wasn't quite sure what she was doing in the garden—but she inserted herself into the conversation regardless. "What's happening tomorrow?"

"10H," Camellia called from behind them. "Aren't you supposed to be taking supplementary lessons around this time? And what are you girls talking about anyway?"

"I think it has something to do with Valentine's Day," 10H said, pointedly ignoring her first question.

2B pinched the bridge of her nose. "So much for secrecy."

"But this is so exciting," 6O said. "Do you want us to come over to your house tonight?"

"If you don't mind," 2B said with a hushed voice.

6O clasped her hands together. "Then it's settled."

"Can I come, too?" Anemone interjected.

"Hm?" 6O leaned into Anemone and playfully nudged her arm. "Could it be that you have someone you want to give chocolates to?"

"N-Not really."

"Count me in,” 10H exclaimed before someone pulled her out the bushes by the ear. Lycoris, another teacher of theirs, had crept in beside them.

"Whatever it is you're planning," they said, "I'm sure it can wait after your lessons."

The girls watched as Lycoris proceeded to drag her away, ignoring her many appeals for mercy.

"This school sure is lively," Anemone said.

"We should probably get going as well," 21O said, taking 6O's hand.

6O gasped. "Oh, right—the Broadcast club! It's almost time for the after-school announcement. We'll talk more later, 2B."

2B sent them off with a wave. A dreadful ache had started in her head all the while and she clutched at her temples, the pain growing strong enough to bring her to her knees.

Anemone crouched over her. "Are you alright?"

2B batted her hand away. "I'm fine. I think this is just too much excitement for me."

"Zinnia informed me that you weren't acting like yourself during homeroom," Camellia remarked. "I would suggest that you come to the nurse's office."

"I said that I'm fine."

"Still, it would be prudent for you to—"

"Your concern is unnecessary, pod."

A strange sort of silence ripped through the air. 2B looked up at them. "I'm sorry, I don't know where that came from."

Anemone tried for a smile. "You should listen to her, 2B. After all, you have a big day tomorrow."

2B nodded. "I will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This past year has been one filled with so much anxiety and depression, which left me without a lot of energy to pursue most of my old hobbies. I apologize if recent chapters are not up-to-par, and I hope this year will be better. | This chapter was last updated on February 8, 2021.


	3. Chapter 3

"Alright, 2B," 6O began, as she pointed at the direction of the school. "You are going to march in there and give him that chocolate. There's no turning back now. It's do-or-die!"

2B, despite agonizing over every minute leading up to her meeting 9S, had to take pause. "Die?"

"It's an expression. Now get out there." Without further ado, 6O gave her a shove and sent her on her way. Yet as she watched 2B disappear into the building, she couldn't help but lament over her own cowardliness. "I wish I could have had some of her chocolates," 6O said with a forlorn sigh.

21O, who had been silently watching their exchange since they left the house, stepped beside her. "Is that so? There are still leftovers from last night."

6O spun around. "What?"

"I suppose I can give some to you," 21O continued.

"Really?" 6O looked at her with sparkling eyes, and 21O could practically see a tail wagging behind her. An odd warmth burgeoned in her chest at the sight.

She held it out to her. "Here."

With a delighted squeal, 6O dug into the bag and picked the wrapping apart. She closed her eyes as she savored the mix of buttery caramel and sea salt, held together by a thick layer of milk chocolate. "It's absolutely heavenly," she said, even as her mouth was still full.

21O patted her head. "Come to my house sometime, and you can have as much as you want."

—

Jackass took a deep breath and stepped out into the hallway. She had grown well familiar with White's schedule, and it was around this time that she would be patrolling the halls. Not a second later, White turned the corner and stopped in her tracks. Black, the vice president, trailed behind her, looking between the two of them with an impassive gaze.

"Jackass," she drawled. "What sort of trouble have you prepared for us this time?"

"Do you want me to trouble you that badly?"

"Why else are you here?"

Jackass wordlessly produced a box from behind her back.

White blinked at her. "Chocolate?"

"No tricks. Consider it as an apology for yesterday, White."

"Jackass," she said softly. Then, as though she remembered her position, she smirked. "I always knew you were getting soft." She took a piece of chocolate from the box and popped it into her mouth, only to promptly spit it out. "Tabasco?" she exclaimed.

Jackass broke into a run. "Serves you right."

"Jackass!"

—

While it was an eventful day for most, Devola and Popola were stuck behind a desk in the library, which meant that their view of the festivities were unfortunately limited. At the moment, however, they were watching Anemone with great interest, since she had been pacing through the shelves for the last hour, clutching what appeared to be a gift close to her chest. She obviously seemed to be struggling with something.

"Everyone is acting so strange today," Devola said.

"Because it's Valentine's Day," Popola replied.

"Valentine's Day, huh," Devola stretched her arms above her head. "Explains the mountain of chocolate Pascal was holding when I bumped into him a while ago. He sure is popular."

"I saw Camellia drag Zinnia behind the stairs earlier. If I'm not mistaken, she could have given him chocolate."

Devola snorted. "Even Camellia? She can be such a tsundere. It must be nice to have someone you like during this holiday."

"Chocolate doesn't always have to be romantic. Lycoris told me that one of their students gave them something, too."

"Then why aren't we getting chocolate?" Devola cried. "We might only be the librarians, but we treat the students well, we get along with our coworkers." She slumped back in her chair. "Well, who needs chocolate anyway?"

"Yeah," Popola said weakly, "Who needs it…"

Devola narrowed her eyes. "Popola, don’t tell me you bought into this hype?"

"Well…" She plucked something from her purse and slid it across the desk.

"Huh? For me?" Devola opened the package and gaped at the array of liquor-filled delicacies. She flung her arms around Popola with enough force to send them both tumbling to the floor. "I love you, sis."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The main event begins in the next chapter. | This chapter was last updated on February 9, 2021.


End file.
